18 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Zofia Helwing. Przerażenie w oczach matki; cykl dokumentalny 05:35 Aniołki - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 18 marca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Smocze opowieści - Urażona duma odc.63 (The grudge won't budge); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:05 Budzik - Gitara 09:35 Atlantis High - odc. 11 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:00 Zwierzowiec - Inteligencja 10:20 Zdrowo z Jedynką - odc. 16; magazyn 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 17; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3748 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3963); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3749 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3964); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1040; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1429; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1594; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 To fantastyczne światło - Niechaj się stanie światłość cz. 1 (Light Fantastic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 MP w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 2008 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3750 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3965); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3751 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3966); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Klan - odc. 1434 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 17:45 Plebania - odc. 1045; telenowela TVP 18:10 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Eindhoven; transmisja 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Ręka w rękę odc. 25 (My right arm); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Poszukiwany, poszukiwana - txt str.777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1972) 21:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:25 Na własne oczy - Czternaście dni. Prowokacja bydgoska 54'; film dokumentalny 23:25 W pajęczej sieci (In the Spider's Web) 84'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:50 Paradox Lake (Paradox Lake) 80'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Polska (2002) 02:10 Był taki dzień - 18 marca; felieton 02:15 Notacje - Zdzisław Skwara. Droga do Parnas; cykl dokumentalny 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Ewangelia według św. Mateusza - cz. 1/4 (The Visual Bible: Matthew) 60'; serial kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (1997) 07:20 Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei; reportaż 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - Odc 8/39 Powódź (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Boats, Boots and Budgie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 138; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 26 (199) Iloraz wdzięku; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Dr Quinn s.VI odc.8/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 609); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 34 Miłosne niepokoje 13:00 Delfin - bohater doskonały (Dauphin Un Heros Trop Parfait) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 14:00 Podróże z żartem - Paryż - Dakar ; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 18/23 Spotkanie po latach (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 I?ll Be Seeing You); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 567; serial TVP 16:55 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 20/21 Brama - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 38; teleturniej 19:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 20:10 M jak miłość - odc. 568; serial TVP 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 325 21:15 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:10 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Między słowami (Lost in translation) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia, USA (2003) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Proces Norymberski - Rudolf Hess (Nuremberg. Nazis on Trials. Rudol Hess) 57'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:20 Szansa na miłość - cz.3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 01:50 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 01:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Powołani do walki (Reserved to fight); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:44 Serwis info; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda; STEREO 02:08 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:18 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:33 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Wielkanocna przygoda; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Nowotarski szpital złotej godziny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Podróżnik - Rzeka Draa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Pożyczanie; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (31) Beata Pawlikowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ranczo - odc. 15* - Gmina to ja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1041; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 W rajskim ogrodzie - Korzenne wybrzeże Afryki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dzień jak co dzień - Na Zachód; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Nasz reportaż - Beskidzkie granie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Zwierzowiec - Gryzonie odc. 5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Magazyn Medyczny - Nowotarski szpital złotej godziny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Alchemia zdrowia i urody - Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 21 - Korek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Wielkanocna przygoda; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (11); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - www. salvatore. bezdomny. pl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1041; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio medalista; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Errata do biografii - Zygmunt Haupt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wielkanocny smak - oryginalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (11); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1041; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio medalista; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Errata do biografii - Zygmunt Haupt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zacisze gwiazd - (31) Beata Pawlikowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Marzec 1968; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Dzień jak co dzień - Na Zachód; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Piłka ręczna - mężczyzn - Finał Pucharu Polski Wisła Płock - Vive Kielce; STEREO 09:40 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Holmenkollen (bieg masowy K); STEREO 10:40 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Holmenkollen (bieg masowy M); STEREO 11:40 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: - GKS Tychy - Cracovia; STEREO 14:00 MP w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 2008; STEREO 16:00 Sprint; STEREO 16:05 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Goeteborg (tańce obowiązkowe); STEREO 17:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 72 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sprint; STEREO 18:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Eindhoven; transmisja; STEREO 19:50 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Cracovia - GKS Tychy; STEREO 22:30 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Goeteborg (pary sportowe, short); STEREO 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 237 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 492 06:20 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:55 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy USA 1997 07:25 TV Market 07:40 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej odc. 206 08:30 Opowieści biblijne. Jezus - dramat historyczny cz.1 reż. Roger Young, wyk. Jeremy Sisto, Debra Messing, Armin Mueller-Stahl, Jacqueline Bisset, Cristina Heller Maria, Gary Oldman Czechy/Niemcy/Włochy/USA 1999 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 31 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1063 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show odc. 2 13:00 Rodzina Zastępcza Plus - serial komediowy odc. 277 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 669 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy USA 1997 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 40 Polska 2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 1051 16:50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 32 USA 1990 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 670 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1064 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2004 21:00 Premiera - Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Tyrese Gibson, André Benjamin, Garrett Hedlund USA 2005 22:00 Studio Lotto 23:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 60 USA 2005 00:30 Millenium - serial sensacyjny odc. 56 reż. Thomas J. Wright, USA 1998 01:30 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 46 02:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 940 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Klub byłych żon - reality show 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14:05 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 136/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 941 Polska 2003 21:30 39 i pół: Zorrogr - serial komediowy odc. 3 reż. Mitja Okorn, Łukasz Palkowski, Polska 2007 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:30 Kryminalni: Spokojna przystań - serial kryminalny odc. 97 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 00:35 Siłacze 8 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 01:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:00 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Telesklep 03:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.20 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Twoja wróżba - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (102) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - pr. rozrywkowy 13.55 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (9) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (103) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozr. 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.30 Regina (23) - serial obycz., Polska 22.05 Regina (24) - serial obycz., Polska 22.35 Pogromcy hitów - program rozr. 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02.15 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 02.40 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.55 Happy Hour - pr. rozrywkowy 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.05 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN Siedem 05:50 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 18/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 06:45 Telesklep 07:45 Szymon Majewski Show: Marzena Sztuka, Paweł Małaszyński - program rozrywkowy 08:45 Serce z kamienia - telenowela odc. 4/205 reż. Salvador Garcini, Meksyk 2004 09:40 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 45/48 USA 1994 10:45 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 11:40 Telesklep 13:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 8/32 Niemcy 1996 14:05 Serce z kamienia - telenowela odc. 5/205 reż. Salvador Garcini, Meksyk 2004 15:00 Szymon Majewski Show: Emilia Krakowska, Radosław Majdan - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 18/25 USA 1994 16:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 4/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 17:00 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 46/48 USA 1994 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/32 Niemcy 1996 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 19/25 USA 1994 19:35 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 5/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:05 Kobra: Druga zmiana - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 ost. Niemcy 2005 21:10 Najdłuższy bieg - dramat obyczajowy wyk. Armin Mueller-Stahl, Nthati Moshesh, Paterson Joseph, Septula Sebogodi RPA 2000 23:25 Boogie Nights - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Thomas Anderson, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Burt Reynolds, Julianne Moore, John C. Reilly USA 1997 02:20 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy Polsat Sport 07:00 LSK lub PLS 09:00 Magazyn Gol 10:40 Trans World Sport 11:50 Liga hiszpańska: UD Almeria - FC Barcelona (skrót) 12:20 Liga angielska: Derby County - Manchester United 14:20 Liga angielska: Sunderland - Chelsea 16:20 na żywo mecz towarzyski piłka ręczna kobiet: Polska - Chiny 18:10 na żywo Puchar Ekstraklasy: Groclin Dyscobolia - Górnik Zabrze 20:25 na żywo Puchar Niemiec: Borussia Dortmund - FC Carl Zeiss Jena (lub V mecz Olsztyn - Rzeszów PLS) 22:40 Puchar Francji: 1/8 finału Lyon - Sochaux 00:40 Gala Boksu Zawodowego: Tomasz Adamek vs Paul Briggs TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:40 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:55 Serwis sportowy 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:50 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:20 Supermeteo 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN Turbo 06:00 Motorwizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Legendy PRL 2 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Poza kontrolą - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Polak potrafi - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Co poszło nie tak - serial dokumentalny 13:30 USA S.W.A.T. 14:00 De Lux 2 - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 14:15 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 15:00 Test 300 - magazyn 15:30 Monster Jam - pojedynki olbrzymich maszyn 16:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 16:30 Polak potrafi - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:45 Motoszoł - program rozrywkowy 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Legendy PRL 2 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:30 Mechanik - magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:45 Turbo kamera - magazyn 22:15 Test 300 - magazyn 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 De Lux 2 - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 23:15 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Motorwizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:00 Test 300 - magazyn 04:30 Jazda polska - magazyn Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dania w pół godziny: Frykasy bez węglowodanów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Piernikowe ludki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 08:10 Julie gotuje: Brownie według Julie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny 09:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 09:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 10:05 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Nowa kuchnia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 10:35 Na słodko 3: Mak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 11:00 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Piernikowe ludki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:45 Martha 2: Kelly Monaco - talk show odc. 51 14:30 Julie gotuje: Brownie według Julie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Późna kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lody doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 2 16:20 Na słodko 3: Bezy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 16:45 Julie gotuje: Brownie według Julie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Kornwalia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:55 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Jak Anglik z Irlandczykiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 19:00 Julie gotuje: Brownie według Julie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 19:05 Martha 2: Drew Lachey - talk show odc. 52 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 20:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 20:30 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 21:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 21:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:00 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:30 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - reality show odc. 7 23:20 Otwarcie wkrótce: Provence 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 Kanada 2001 23:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lody doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 00:10 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 00:40 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Aberdeen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 01:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 01:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 02:00 Dania w pół godziny: Późna kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 02:25 Słodki drań: Blok czekoladowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 02:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lody doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 03:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 03:45 Para w kuchni: Nowalijki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 04:15 Dania w pół godziny: Późna kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 04:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lody doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie VIII - serial animowany odc. 11 USA 1989 08:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Bal na pogrzebie - serial komediowy odc. 3/22 reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, USA 2007 09:20 Koszt zdobycia bieguna - film dokumentalny reż. Staffan Julén, wyk. Dania 2006 10:45 Rządy gargulców - film fantasy reż. Ayton Davis, wyk. Joe Penny, Wes Ramsey, Sean Mahon, Julia Rose USA 2007 12:20 Dziękujemy za palenie - komedia reż. Jason Reitman, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Katie Holmes, William H. Macy, Joan Lunden USA 2005 14:00 Szaleństwa panny Ewy - film obyczajowy reż. Kazimierz Tarnas, wyk. Dorota Grzelak, Piotr Fronczewski, Anna Seniuk, Bogdan Baer Polska 1984 15:45 Volver - komediodramat reż. Pedro Almodóvar, wyk. Penélope Cruz, Carmen Maura, Lola Duenas, Blanca Portillo Hiszpania 2006 17:50 Czarownice z Salem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nicholas Hytner, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Winona Ryder, Joan Allen, Bruce Davison USA 1996 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie VIII - serial animowany odc. 12 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera To przez Fidela - dramat polityczny reż. Julie Gavras, wyk. Nina Kervel-Bey, Julie Depardieu, Stefano Accorsi, Benjamin Feuillet Włochy/Francja 2006 22:45 Mała Miss - komedia reż. Jonathan Dayton, Valerie Faris, wyk. Abigail Breslin, Greg Kinnear, Paul Dano, Alan Arkin USA 2006 00:35 Wtorek - komedia reż. Witold Adamek, wyk. Paweł Kukiz, Bolec, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis Polska 2001 02:05 Spotkajmy się w więzieniu - komedia kryminalna reż. Bob Odenkirk, wyk. Dax Shepard, Will Arnett, Chi McBride, David Koechner USA 2006 03:35 Labirynt Fauna - film fantasy reż. Guillermo del Toro, wyk. Ivana Baquero, Ariadna Gil, Sergi López, Maribel Verdú USA/Meksyk/Hiszpania 2006 Canal + Film 08:30 Układ idealny - komedia reż. Eric Lartigau, wyk. Charlotte Gainsbourg, Alain Chabat, Bernadette Lafont, Wladimir Yordanoff Francja 2006 10:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 10:30 Dom bez okien - film psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Ignacy Machowski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Danuta Szaflarska Polska 1962 12:10 Simpsonowie VIII - serial animowany odc. 11 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Punkt spotkań - film dokumentalny reż. Ronit Avni, Julia Bacha, wyk. USA 2006 13:55 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Zakochany Paryż - melodramat reż. Joel Coen, Wes Craven, Olivier Assayas, wyk. Steve Buscemi, Juliette Binoche, Willem Dafoe, Natalie Portman Francja/Liechtenstein 2006 16:25 Tango ptaka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Jurga, wyk. Emilian Kamiński, Alicja Bienicewicz, Marek Probosz, Jerzy Łapiński Polska 1980 17:45 Holiday - komedia romantyczna reż. Nancy Meyers, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Kate Winslet, Jack Black, Jude Law USA 2006 20:00 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Bal na pogrzebie - serial komediowy odc. 3/22 reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, USA 2007 20:45 Przez 24 godziny V - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA 2004 21:30 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 3 ost. reż. Mikael Salomon, USA 2007 23:10 To przez Fidela - dramat polityczny reż. Julie Gavras, wyk. Nina Kervel-Bey, Julie Depardieu, Stefano Accorsi, Benjamin Feuillet Włochy/Francja 2006 00:50 Silent Hill - horror reż. Christophe Gans, wyk. Radha Mitchell, Laurie Holden, Sean Bean, Deborah Kara Unger Kanada/Japonia/USA/Francja 2006 02:55 Podróż do końca nocy - dramat psychologiczny reż. Eric Eason, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Mos Def, Scott Glenn, Alice Braga USA/Niemcy/Brazylia 2006 04:25 Doskonałe popołudnie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Przemysław Wojcieszek, wyk. Michał Czernecki, Magdalena Popławska, Krzysztof Czeczot, Sławomir Orzechowski Polska 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz ŁKS Łódź - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 08:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Jagiellonia Białystok - Zagłębie Sosnowiec 10:40 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 11:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Birmingham City - Newcastle United 13:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz San Antonio Spurs - Boston Celtics 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Fulham Londyn - Everton Liverpool 17:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Odra Wodzisław Śląski - PGE GKS Bełchatów 19:40 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz San Antonio Spurs - Boston Celtics 22:15 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Polonia Bytom - Kolporter Korona Kielce 00:50 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester City - Tottenham Hotspur 02:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Fulham Londyn - Everton Liverpool 04:45 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy HBO 06:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 06:30 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 08:00 Odwaga miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Mathilde Seigner, Maiwenn Le Besco, Massimo Ranieri, Michel Leeb Francja 2005 09:45 Diabeł w pudełku - komedia reż. John McKenzie, wyk. Anjella Mackintosh, Brian Mitchell, Kenneth Collard, Katy Wix Wlk. Brytania 2006 11:20 Na planie filmu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - magazyn filmowy 11:45 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 13:50 Rodzinne rozgrywki - komedia obyczajowa reż. Steven Robman, wyk. Christopher Gorham, Nicholas Brendon, Terry Bradshaw, Charisma Carpenter USA 2006 15:20 Marzycielka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terri Farley-Teruel, wyk. Brooke Langton, Colin Egglesfield, Barry Corbin, Susan Barnes USA 2006 16:50 Ucieczka łosia - film familijny reż. Ben Verbong, wyk. Anja Kling, Mario Adorf, Raban Bieling, Sarah Beck Niemcy 2005 18:20 Gol 2: Żyjąc marzeniem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jaume Collet-Serra, wyk. Kuno Becker, Alessandro Nivola, Anna Friel, Stephen Dillane Wlk. Brytania 2007 20:10 Premiera Trzy na jednego 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 reż. Rodrigo García, USA 2006 21:05 Premiera Nietoperze: krwawe żniwa - horror reż. Jamie Dixon, wyk. Tomas Arana, David Chokachi, Bill Cusack, Melissa De Sousa USA 2007 22:35 Napoleon i ja - komedia wojenna reż. Paolo Virzi, wyk. Daniel Auteuil, Elio Germano, Monica Bellucci, Sabrina Impacciatore Włochy/Hiszpania/Francja 2006 00:20 Animal - dramat obyczajowy reż. David J. Burke, wyk. Ving Rhames, Terrence Howard, Jim Brown, Chazz Palminteri USA 2005 01:50 Trzy na jednego 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 reż. Rodrigo García, USA 2006 02:40 Nietoperze: krwawe żniwa - horror reż. Jamie Dixon, wyk. Tomas Arana, David Chokachi, Bill Cusack, Melissa De Sousa USA 2007 04:10 Napoleon i ja - komedia wojenna reż. Paolo Virzi, wyk. Daniel Auteuil, Elio Germano, Monica Bellucci, Sabrina Impacciatore Włochy/Hiszpania/Francja 2006 HBO 2 06:00 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 07:45 Rodzina Steedów 3 - film obyczajowy reż. Sterling Van Wagenen, wyk. Sam Hennings, Brenda Strong, Eric Johnson, Jonathan Scarfe USA 2006 09:15 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt, Giovanni Ribisi USA 1999 11:20 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont - komediodramat reż. Dan Ireland, wyk. Joan Plowright, Rupert Friend, Zoe Tapper, Anna Massey USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 13:05 Ricky Martin - koncert w Portoryko 13:55 Randka na przerwie - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Duigan, wyk. Noah Taylor, Thandie Newton, Nicole Kidman, Bartholomew Rose Australia 1991 15:35 Ambitni - komedia reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Karin Viard, Eric Caravaca, Jacques Weber, Gilles Cohen Francja 2006 17:05 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany reż. Audu Paden, wyk. Ryan Hanson Bradford, Wayne Brady, Geena Davis, Michael J. Fox USA 2005 18:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 18:50 Scenariusz - komedia reż. Oren Goldman, Yariv Ozdoba, wyk. Michael Weston, Hamish Linklater, Emily Bergl, Laura Jordan USA 2003 20:25 Z Bollywood do Hollywood - komedia romantyczna reż. Lorraine Senna, wyk. Namrata Singh Gujral, Beau Bridges, Brad Raider, RonReaco Lee USA 2007 22:00 Vince niepokonany - film biograficzny reż. Ericson Core, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Greg Kinnear, Elizabeth Banks, Kevin Conway USA 2006 23:40 W ciszy - thriller reż. Jamie Babbit, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Camilla Belle, Edie Falco, Martin Donovan USA 2005 01:15 Pechowy cadillac - komedia sensacyjna reż. Rafael Edholm, wyk. Andreas Wilson, Sara Sommerfeld, Hassan Brijany, Georgi Staykov Szwecja 2006 02:40 Vince niepokonany - film biograficzny reż. Ericson Core, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Greg Kinnear, Elizabeth Banks, Kevin Conway USA 2006 04:20 W ciszy - thriller reż. Jamie Babbit, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Camilla Belle, Edie Falco, Martin Donovan USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Na dobre i złe - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jason Alexander, wyk. Jason Alexander, Lolita Davidovich, James Woods, Joe Mantegna USA 1996 11:30 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 4 Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:30 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia reż. Ivan Polidoro, wyk. Gianfelice Imparato, Giovanni Ferreri, Mimmo Esposito, Lorenza Indovina Włochy 2006 14:00 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 15:30 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 4 Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:00 Na dobre i złe - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jason Alexander, wyk. Jason Alexander, Lolita Davidovich, James Woods, Joe Mantegna USA 1996 17:30 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia reż. Ivan Polidoro, wyk. Gianfelice Imparato, Giovanni Ferreri, Mimmo Esposito, Lorenza Indovina Włochy 2006 19:00 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 20:30 Premiera Cyklon - komedia romantyczna reż. Leonardo Pieraccioni, wyk. Lorena Forteza, Barbara Enrichi, Sergio Forconi, Leonardo Pieraccioni Włochy 1996 22:05 Koszmarnie długa noc - komedia sensacyjna reż. David Siqueiros, wyk. Jon Seda, Héctor Suárez Gomiz, Itatí Cantoral, Sophie Alexander-Katz Meksyk/USA 2007 23:35 Romero i Juliet - komedia romantyczna reż. Williams Crepin, wyk. Natacha Lindinger, Danny Brillant, Lionnel Astier Francja 2007 01:10 Wszystko naraz - komedia romantyczna reż. Gavin Claxton, wyk. Martin Freeman, Corey Johnson, Velibor Topic, Danny Dyer Wlk. Brytania 2007 Cinemax 06:00 Koniec długiego dnia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terence Davies, wyk. Marjorie Yates, Leigh McCormack, Anthony Watson, Nicholas Lamont Wlk. Brytania 1992 07:25 W blasku Hollywood: Salma Hayek - serial dokumentalny 07:50 Młody Winston - film biograficzny reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Simon Ward, Robert Shaw, Anne Bancroft, Jack Hawkins Wlk. Brytania/USA 1972 10:10 Pan Przeciętny - komedia romantyczna reż. Pierre-Paul Renders, wyk. Khalid Maadour, Caroline Dhavernas, Chantal Lauby, Gilbert Melki Belgia/Francja/Luksemburg/Kanada/Niemcy 2006 11:45 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 13:20 Chińczyk z wyboru - komediodramat reż. Henrik Ruben Genz, wyk. Bjarne Henriksen, Vivian Wu, Lin Kun Wu, Paw Henriksen Dania/Chiny 2005 14:55 Koniec długiego dnia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terence Davies, wyk. Marjorie Yates, Leigh McCormack, Anthony Watson, Nicholas Lamont Wlk. Brytania 1992 16:20 Wielka rzeka - film obyczajowy reż. Atsushi Funahashi, wyk. Kavi Raz, Jô Odagiri, Chloe Snyder, Ray Anderson USA 2005 18:10 Wyścig z księżycem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Sean Penn, Nicolas Cage, Elizabeth McGovern, Suzanne Adkinson USA 1984 20:00 Kandydat - dramat polityczny reż. Jonathan Demme, wyk. Denzel Washington, Liev Schreiber, Meryl Streep, Jeffrey Wright USA 2004 21:35 Pięć łatwych utworów - film obyczajowy reż. Bob Rafelson, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Karen Black, Billy Green Bush, Fannie Flagg USA 1970 23:15 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 10 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 00:15 Dallas 362 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott Caan, wyk. Shawn Hatosy, Scott Caan, Jeff Goldblum, Kelly Lynch USA 2003 01:50 Barwy - dramat kryminalny reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Robert Duvall, Sean Penn, Maria Conchita Alonso, Randy Brooks USA 1988 03:50 Jennifer 8 - thriller reż. Bruce Robinson, wyk. Andy Garcia, Lance Henriksen, Uma Thurman, Graham Beckel USA 1992 Cinemax 2 06:00 Beksa - komedia muzyczna reż. John Waters, wyk. Johnny Depp, Amy Locane, Susan Tyrrell, Iggy Pop USA 1990 07:25 Nieznośna gra pozorów - komedia romantyczna reż. Claudio Dabed, wyk. Bárbara Mori, Marcelo Mazzarello, Amaya Forch, Gonzalo Robles Chile 2006 09:15 Portret damy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Nicole Kidman, John Malkovich, Barbara Hershey, Viggo Mortensen USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1996 11:40 Legalna blondynka - komedia reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Selma Blair, Matthew Davis USA 2001 13:15 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 15:00 Beksa - komedia muzyczna reż. John Waters, wyk. Johnny Depp, Amy Locane, Susan Tyrrell, Iggy Pop USA 1990 16:25 Rozstania i powroty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Françoise Fabian, Annie Girardot, Michel Piccoli Francja 1985 18:20 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 20:00 Młody Winston - film biograficzny reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Simon Ward, Robert Shaw, Anne Bancroft, Jack Hawkins Wlk. Brytania/USA 1972 22:20 Rok pierwszego pocałunku - komediodramat reż. Kai Wessel, wyk. Oliver Korittke, Max Mauff, Diane Siemons-Willems, Thomas Drechsel Niemcy 2002 23:55 Dom przy Rillington Place 10 - thriller reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Attenborough, Judy Geeson, Pat Heywood Wlk. Brytania 1971 01:45 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 11 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 03:10 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 04:45 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 8 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 Ale kino! 08:00 Agnes Browne - komediodramat reż. Anjelica Huston, wyk. Anjelica Huston, Marion O'Dwyer, Niall O'Shea, Ciaran Owens USA 1999 09:40 Ści(ą)gany - komedia sensacyjna reż. Pat Proft, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Richard Crenna, Kelly LeBrock, Melinda McGraw, Aaron Pearl, Pat Proft, Michael York USA 1998 11:10 Poirot: Morderstwo na Balu Zwycięstwa - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 12:10 Poirot: Tajemnica myśliwskiego domku - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 13:10 Ucieczka - dramat polityczny reż. Livia Gyarmathy, wyk. Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Daniel Olbrychski, Dariusz Kurzelewski Polska/ Węgry/ Niemcy 1996 14:55 Telefon do Hedy Lamarr - film dokumentalny reż. Georg Misch, wyk. USA 2004 16:20 ostatni seans Daisy Miller - dramat kostiumowy reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Barry Brown, Cloris Leachman, Mildred Natwick USA 1974 18:00 Powrót - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Alina Janowska, Andrzej Łapicki, Józef Nowak, Maria Ciesielska Polska 1960 19:35 Nie ma problemu - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 Przeciwnik - thriller reż. Nicole Garcia, wyk. Daniel Auteuil, Géraldine Pailhas, François Cluzet, Emmanuelle Devos Francja/Szwajcaria/Hiszpania 2002 22:15 Don's Plum - dramat obyczajowy reż. R.D. Robb/John Schindler, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Scott Bloom, Amber Benson, Kevin Connolly USA/ Szwecja/ Dania 1998 23:50 ale krótkie! Animacje z Australii - filmy krótkometrażowe 00:20 Seks na ekranie: Na cenzurowanym - serial dokumentalny reż. Frank Martin, USA 1996 01:30 Mulholland Drive - thriller reż. David Lynch, wyk. Naomi Watts, Laura Elena Harring, Jeanne Battes, Scott Wulff USA/ Francja 2001 AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA 2000 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA 2000 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2003 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 USA 2001 02:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2003 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 USA 2001 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1996 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 08:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 21 Kanada 1997 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1997 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 21 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1997 04:55 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada 1997 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Niedźwiedź polarny - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Czysta nauka: Ostrzec przed tsunami - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 13:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Rekin ludojad - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu - serial dokumentalny 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Jamajka i krokodyle - serial przyrodniczy 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Szaleństwo krokodyli błotnych - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Megamaszyny - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Premiera Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Rekin ludojad - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najruchliwszy z portów świata - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najruchliwszy z portów świata - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia - serial dokumentalny 04:55 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu - serial dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Stadion Phoenix/Wieżowce w Los Angeles/Surfing - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Prom kosmiczny/Kolejka górska/Stoły bilardowe - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Potwór Frankensteina - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Strefa śmierci: Misja w Panamie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Stadion Phoenix/Wieżowce w Los Angeles/Surfing - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Prom kosmiczny/Kolejka górska/Stoły bilardowe - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 55 16:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Aston martin V8 - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 911 - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Mistrzostwa świata w klasie chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster '36 - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Betonowy szybowiec - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 21:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Gwałciciel z Northside - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Śmiertelna pułapka - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Tragiczny skok do wody - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Budowa liniowca - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Argentyna - wielkie przetasowania - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Z akt FBI: Braterstwo nienawiści - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 03:00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet camaro - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Strefa śmierci: Inwazja na Grenadę - serial dokumentalny 04:55 Big Daddy Kustomizer - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Planete 06:45 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Kalejdoskop - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 07:15 Ci niezwykli ludzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 ost. 07:45 Sklep w...: Stambule - film dokumentalny 08:15 Sklep w...: Paryżu - film dokumentalny 08:45 Sklep w...: Porto - film dokumentalny 09:15 Siły powietrzne świata: Amerykańskie łodzie latające - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/20 10:10 Sklep w...: Poznaniu - film dokumentalny 10:40 Sklep w...: Sillerund - film dokumentalny 11:10 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 4 11:20 Raj zagrożony - film dokumentalny 11:55 Miłość na wykresach: Eliksir zdrowia - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 13:05 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 13:40 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 ost. 14:15 Interpol: Historia pełna niedomówień - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 15:15 Interpol: Po wojnie - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Bożego Narodzenia w Polsce - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 16:45 Kowboj Kupidyn - film dokumentalny 18:20 Czarne złoto - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Sklep w...: Wenecji - film dokumentalny 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Indie dla koneserów: Lud Kodawa - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 20:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta Podróż po planecie Ziemia - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta Podróż po planecie Ziemia - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 22:45 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Loty kosmiczne - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 23:40 Paniczny lęk: Nietoperze - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 00:30 Paniczny lęk: Szczury - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 01:20 Droga przez Amerykę - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 01:50 Ci niezwykli ludzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/7 02:15 Afryka jak na dłoni: Dzień guźca - serial przyrodniczy odc. 9/13 02:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Wodny świat Afryki - serial przyrodniczy odc. 10/13 Cartoon Network 06:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:55 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 10:15 Bernard - serial animowany 10:30 Ufolągi - serial animowany 10:55 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:25 Duel Masters - serial animowany 18:50 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:40 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 20:05 Robotboy - serial animowany 20:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:01 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:07 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 08:00 Music nonstop 10:00 One Bad Trip - imprezowicze pod nadzorem 13:00 Audiomix - lista przebojów 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 15:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 16:30 Exposed - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny - balangowanie nastolatek 18:30 MTV Making The Movie: kulisy produkcji Jestem legendą 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 20:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 21:00 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 22:00 Rob & Big - reality show 22:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - dobranocka dla dorosłych 23:30 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Kochaj albo rzuć - gra SMS-owa 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 10:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Parot - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 17:45 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 PL Top 10 - lista przebojów 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Ringtone Charts - telesprzedaż mobilnych dzwonków 22:45 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne Tele 5 06:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (odc. 40) 07:05 Straż graniczna (odc. 9) 07:30 Telezakupy 09:00 Stellina (odc. 105) 09:50 Werdykt 10:20 Conan (odc. 4) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (odc. 29) 12:05 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 86) 13:55 Stellina (odc. 106) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (odc. 8) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (odc. 30) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 87) 18:00 Kosmiczna kasa 19:00 Conan (odc. 5) 20:00 Zanim się pożegnasz 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (odc. 24) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wizje zbrodni (odc. 10) 23:40 Straż graniczna (odc. 10) 00:10 Sekrety i zdrady 01:30 Rybia nocka Hallmark Channel 6:00 Mikołaj do wzięcia 8:00 Christy: Powrót do Cutter Gap 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Chrzty (11) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Rocznica (30) 12:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny (2-ost.) 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Chrzty (11) 15:00 Christy: Powrót do Cutter Gap 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Ciało i dusza (31) 18:00 Weselna gorączka 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Ostatni wróg (2) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Przyzwolenie (10) 23:00 Dotyk zła: Boston (10) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Tajemnica kolegium (1) 2:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny (2-ost.) 4:00 Mikołaj do wzięcia Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Pawiany 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (27) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (28) 9:00 Na ratunek: Osierocone niedźwiedzie 9:30 Na ratunek: SOS Psie pogotowie 10:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Zespół mistrzów 10:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Narodziny gwiazdy 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (19) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Dzikie stado 13:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Szczęki rekina - atak 14:00 Małpie życie (3) 14:30 Małpie życie (4) 15:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Zespół mistrzów 15:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Narodziny gwiazdy 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (19) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (8) 18:00 Małpie życie (3) 18:30 Małpie życie (4) 19:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wojny na kleszcze 19:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Zmysły skorpionów 20:00 Ulica lemurów (19) 20:30 Ulica lemurów (20) 21:00 Nasi zwierzęcy krewni: Zwierzęce emocje 22:00 Na posterunku: Lepsze życie 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (32) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 0:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wojny na kleszcze 0:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Zmysły skorpionów 1:00 Małpie życie (3) 1:30 Małpie życie (4) 2:00 Ulica lemurów (19) 2:30 Ulica lemurów (20) 3:00 Nasi zwierzęcy krewni: Zwierzęce emocje 4:00 Na posterunku: Lepsze życie 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (32) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (10) 7:00 The Amazing Race 7 (15) 8:00 Jericho (22) 9:00 Szczury wodne (145) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (10) 11:00 The Amazing Race 7 (15) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (10) 13:00 Szczury wodne (145) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (10) 15:00 Jericho (22) 16:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (1) 17:00 Szczury wodne (146) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (11) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (11) 20:00 Babski oddział (1) 21:00 Poszukiwani 3 (11) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (2) 23:00 Dr House (12/22) 0:00 Maksimum ryzyka 1:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (3) 2:50 Poszukiwani 3 (11) 3:50 Dr House (12/22) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (11) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (46) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (46) 10:35 Doktor Who (11) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 12:25 Allo, Allo (5) 13:00 Allo, Allo (6) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (7) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (8) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (47) 17:20 Doktor Who (12) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (3) 19:45 Każdy z każdym (4) 20:20 Każdy z każdym (5) 21:00 Milczący świadek (7) 22:00 Milczący świadek (8) 23:00 Każdy z każdym (4) 23:40 Każdy z każdym (5) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (8) 0:50 Milczący świadek (7) 1:45 Milczący świadek (8) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (47) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 3:40 Milczący świadek (7) 4:35 Milczący świadek (8) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (29) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (23) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (2) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (29) 8:00 Słodki James (5) 8:25 Słodki James (6) 8:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (23) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (2) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 12:05 Forsa na strychu (23) 12:30 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) 13:30 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 14:30 Słodki James (5) 15:00 Słodki James (6) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (2) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (23) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (29) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 18:00 Superdomy (2) 19:00 10 lat mniej (8) 19:30 10 lat mniej (9) 20:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 21:00 Superdomy (2) 22:00 10 lat mniej (8) 22:30 10 lat mniej (9) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (2) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (23) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (29) 0:35 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 1:30 Superdomy (2) 2:20 10 lat mniej (8) 2:50 10 lat mniej (9) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (2) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (23) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (29) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (2) 5:05 10 lat mniej (8) 5:30 10 lat mniej (9) Zone Club 6:00 Porządek musi być (55) 6:30 Areszt domowy (10) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (35) 7:30 Wesele od kuchni (12) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (32) 8:30 Terapia szokowa: Sam (15) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (15) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (16) 10:00 Porządek musi być (55) 10:30 Randka na czas (42) 11:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Danielle Steele 12:00 Druga szansa (56) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (32) 13:30 Praktykant Marty Stewart (2) 14:30 Terapia szokowa: Sam (15) 15:00 Wesele od kuchni (12) 15:30 Areszt domowy (10) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (35) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (16) 17:30 Randka na czas (42) 18:00 Porządek musi być (55) 18:30 Terapia szokowa: Sam (15) 19:00 Druga szansa (56) 20:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Danielle Steele 21:00 Praktykant Marty Stewart (2) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (99) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (77) 0:00 Samotność w Atlancie (2) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (99) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (77) 3:00 Praktykant Marty Stewart (2) 4:00 Terapia szokowa: Sam (15) 4:30 Areszt domowy (10) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (32) 5:30 Porządek musi być (55) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 8:00 Wszystko o...: Pogoda 9:00 Dzika przyroda: Agresja 10:00 Planeta żywiołów: Błyskawica 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (7) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (6) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 14:00 Wszystko o...: Pogoda 15:00 Dzika przyroda: Agresja 16:00 Planeta żywiołów: Błyskawica 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (7) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (6) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 20:00 Zrozumieć pogodę 21:00 Tajemnice prywatnych odrzutowców 22:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 23:00 Mały przewodnik po wielkim wszechświecie 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (7) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 2:00 Zrozumieć pogodę 3:00 Tajemnice prywatnych odrzutowców 3:50 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 4:40 Jak to działa? (7) 5:10 Mały przewodnik po wielkim wszechświecie 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (7) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Waterloo 7:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Hindusi 8:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (2) 9:00 Tajemnice Doliny Królów 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 11:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (2) 12:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Waterloo 13:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Hindusi 14:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (2) 15:00 Tajemnice Doliny Królów 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 17:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (2) 18:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Waterloo 19:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Hindusi 20:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (2) 21:00 Tajemnice Doliny Królów 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 23:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (2) 0:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Waterloo 1:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Hindusi 2:00 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (2) 3:00 Tajemnice Doliny Królów 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 4:45 Na krawędzi: Dzień zagłady (2) 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Naseby Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Kim Kolwiek 7:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 7:45 Fineasz i Ferb 8:10 Hannah Montana 8:35 Nowa szkoła króla 9:00 Lis i pies 10:30 Wymiennicy 10:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Magazyn olimpijski 9:00 Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Seulu 9:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 10:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 10:45 Eurogole 11:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Zagrzebiu 13:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 17:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Tirreno - Adriatico 17:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 20:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 22:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 23:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 0:00 Watts 0:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 1:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 11:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 15:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Tirreno - Adriatico 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 17:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 17:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 20:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 20:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 22:15 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Jadwiga Jankowska 6:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Jadwiga Jankowska: Wypowiedź: Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Kazimierz Kutz 6:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Jadwiga Jankowska: Wkrótce nadejdą bracia 7:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Jadwiga Jankowska: Wielkanoc 8:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 8:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 14/47 8:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 13/48 8:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 8:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Obok prawdy 10:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Lucjana Stysia wziemięwstąpienie 10:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ze wsi 10:50 W obiektywie 10:55 W obiektywie: Kuchnia polska 12:45 W obiektywie: Zawód operator 13:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Rodzina Milcarków 15:00 Rodzina do kina 15:05 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda czwarta, czyli nieprawdopodobne skutki wagarów pospolitych, czyli powtórne spotkanie ze złodziejem tornistrów (4/9) 15:35 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda piąta, czyli tajemnicze zniknięcie Cześka Pajkerta (5/9) 16:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ród Gąsieniców: Franek, syn Pawła Gąsienicy (1/6) 17:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 17:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: W walce z infamisem (1/7) 17:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz 18:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Wypowiedź: Gustaw Lutkiewicz 18:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Zakole 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 16/56 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 15B/58 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zanim nadejdzie dzień 21:35 Seans sensacji 21:40 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 16/56 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 15B/58 23:30 Seans sensacji 23:35 Seans sensacji: Kuchnia polska 1:25 Seans sensacji: Zawód operator 2:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 2:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Rodzina Milcarków 3:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Powstańczy apel 3:55 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Aleksander Newski 11:45 Dymitr Szostakowicz: VI symfonia h-moll op. 54 12:25 Archiwa klasyki: Jewgienij Mrawiński 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Wieczór z Anne Teresa de Keersmaeker 19:20 Muzyczna podróż przez Holandię: Przytulność 20:30 Mały teatr Marii Antoniny 21:00 Małe muzykowanie Marii Antoniny 22:25 André-Modeste Grétry: 'Piotr Wielki' 0:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz! Justo Valdez i La Rumba Palenquera 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Karaiby 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Music Maker Foundation na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (18) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (18) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (6) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (22) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (17) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (17) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (41) 8:00 Noddy (12) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (22) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (48) 8:35 Świnka Peppa (49) 8:40 Sam Sam (12) 8:50 Rumcajs (33) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (77) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (6) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (2) 9:45 Bracia koala (52) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (42) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (12) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (26) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (26) 11:00 Noddy (11) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (21) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (46) 11:35 Świnka Peppa (47) 11:40 Sam Sam (11) 11:50 Rumcajs (32) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (27) 12:25 Pingu (11) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (30) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (23) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (4) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (10) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (14) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (17) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (17) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (5) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (21) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (16) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (16) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (40) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (76) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (5) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (1) 16:45 Bracia koala (51) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (41) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (11) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (25) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (25) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (28) 18:25 Pingu (12) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 3 (1) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (24) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (5) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (11) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (15) 20:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Owat (18) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (656) 8:45 Samo życie (1029) 9:15 Ja tylko pytam 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Chcę być brzydka (87) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Akademia umiejętności (117) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Trędowata (12) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Powrót posła (9) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Krystynka (19) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (657) 21:30 Samo życie (1030) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Głowa za milion (18) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Interes (118) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Swatka (121) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Europarkingowy Gandera (88) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1030) 1:30 Graczykowie: Krystynka (19) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (657) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Interes (118) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Europarkingowy Gandera (88) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Głowa za milion (18) Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 9:00 Cafe Futbol 10:40 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 12:40 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 14:50 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:00 Gol plus 20:25 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 22:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 0:40 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:40 Wyzwanie dla Lassie 7:55 Tajemnica klubu Silhouette 9:25 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód 11:55 Ścieżki chwały 13:25 Lodowi piraci 15:00 Ten szalony, szalony świat 18:05 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat zdobywców Oscarów 19:00 Duch 21:00 Sława 23:10 O jednego szpiega za dużo 0:50 Sława 3:00 Duch 4:55 Tajemnica klubu Silhouette ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Renesans (9) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Zostawcie to bobrom (25) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Geextah i kameleon (77) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Randka Dekstera (2) 7:25 Friday Wear: Radio Charly (49) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (12) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (52) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: O włos (25) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Planeta rocka: Fatboy Slim (22) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 3: Fala przypływu (3) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Kiedy łysieją klony (22) 10:35 Histeria: Wojna secesyjna 2 (10) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Sposób na myszy (26) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Lwy tygrysy i kaczory (78) 11:35 Friday Wear: Swaty (50) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Misja Freakazoida (3) 12:05 Ruby Gloom: Ząb albo prezent (22) 12:30 Aparatka (71) 12:55 Time Jam (17) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Życiowe doświadczenie (15) 13:45 Świat Raven: Konkurs piękności (17) 14:15 Zoey 101: Impreza na plaży (13) 14:45 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Odkrycie (29) 15:10 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Do zobaczenia (26) 15:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: M jak melodia (23) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Venus z Gloomville (23) 16:25 Aparatka (72) 17:00 Świat Raven: Podwójna wizja (18) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Fałszywy trop (4) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Wesołych świąt, babciu Porażka (23) 18:25 Time Jam (18) 18:50 Zoey 101: Powrót do Akademii (14) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Wielkie słowo (16) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: Blur (23) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Nauczycielka (30) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (40) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air: Legend: Hand of God 22:00 Fresh Air: Kroniki Spiderwick 22:45 Fresh Air: Power Rangers 23:00 Replay 23:15 Bleach (39) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Miami 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 53rd Avenue North 9:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (4) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka 10:50 Domy marzeń (1) 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Miami 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 53rd Avenue North 15:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (4) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka 16:50 Domy marzeń (1) 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Miami 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 53rd Avenue North 21:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 21:55 Ekstremalny surfing 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Nomadowie Sahary 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (12) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Barcelona 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 17th Street North 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Los Angeles 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Nepal 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (5) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia TV Puls 6:00 Burza uczuć (25/150) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama 10:30 Gorzkie żale (1) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (198) 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (4/22) 13:00 Zamknąć za sobą drzwi 15:00 Burza uczuć (26/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (98) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (98) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (199) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (200) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 21:30 Paczka 2 (6) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (199) 23:35 Tajemnica bolesna (2) 0:05 Zamknąć za sobą drzwi 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Reportaż religijny 4:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (4/22) 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:50 Przeglądarka 8:00 Ślubne pogotowie 8:30 Nianiu, na pomoc! (3/13) 9:20 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 9:50 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:20 Magiel towarzyski 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Mój dom mnie zabija 12:25 Nigella ekspresowo 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - dom i ogród 14:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 15:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 15:30 SOS Uroda 16:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 16:35 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 17:05 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Tori & Dean (3) 18:50 Babska jazda (2) 19:05 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (2/5) 20:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! (3/13) 20:55 Nigella ekspresowo 21:30 Jane Austen żałuje (1/2) 22:30 Kochanki (3/6) 23:30 W roli głównej: Kayah 0:00 Babska jazda (2) 0:15 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 0:45 Tori & Dean (3) 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Ona czyli ja 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Król Edyp 10:50 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 11:00 Telekino: Mrzonka 12:05 Zły 13:05 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jerzy Sosnowski 13:30 Marzec z Akirą Kurosawą: Rudobrody 16:25 Kino krótkich filmów: Nie drażnić lwa 16:40 "Szalom na Szerokiej" 2006 - Konsonans Retro 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Sztuka śpiewu (2-ost.) 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: New York, N.Y. 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Sceny ze sceny 19:05 Pierścień i róża: Żegnaj, słodkie życie (3/5) 19:35 W hołdzie Donowi Cherry 20:30 Sknera 22:45 Przewodnik 22:55 Filmy Alaina Resnais: Śpiew styrenu 23:10 Filmy Alaina Resnais: Cała pamięć świata 23:35 Strefa: Sztuka mediów (9) 0:20 Strefa: Magazyn Komix (28) 0:50 Strefa: Komix: "Człowiek Paroovka" 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Jefferson w Paryżu 3:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:30 Sceny ze sceny 3:55 Zakończenie programu Zone Europa 8:00 Z powrotem w domu 9:50 Tajemnica Oberwaldu 12:05 Żołnierze spod Salaminy 14:10 Projekt "Gamma" 14:30 Rosie 16:15 Cywilne życie 17:55 Plac Vendôme 20:00 Urocza rozwiązłość 21:45 Z powrotem w domu 23:35 Cinemania (255) 0:00 Tajemnica Klika: W centrum żaru (3/7) 1:35 Żołnierze spod Salaminy 3:30 Strażnik Fashion TV 06:00 Fotografowie mody 06:30 Modelki 06:45 Moda i film 06:55 F People 07:00 Tendencje w modzie 07:30 Fryzury i makijaże 07:45 Stroje plażowe 07:55 F People 08:00 Bielizna 08:30 First Face 08:45 Moda i sport 08:55 F People 09:00 Tygodnie mody 09:30 Modelki 09:45 Fryzury i makijaże 09:55 F People 10:00 Tygodnie mody 10:30 Projektanci 10:55 F People 11:00 Tygodnie mody 11:30 Hity sezonu 11:55 F People 12:00 Tygodnie mody 12:30 Fryzury i makijaże 12:45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 12:55 F People 13:00 Projektanci mody 13:30 Fotografowie mody 13:55 F People 14:00 Focus On 14:30 Moda dookoła świata 14:55 F People 15:00 Fashion Destination 15:30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 15:55 F People 16:00 Tygodnie mody 16:30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 16:55 F People 17:00 Focus on Models 17:30 Backstage 17:55 F People 18:00 Hity sezonu 18:30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 18:55 F People 19:00 Tygodnie mody 19:30 Stroje plażowe 19:45 Moda i muzyka 19:55 F People 20:00 Models Special 20:30 Fryzury i makijaże 20:45 Tendances 20:55 F People 21:00 Fashion News 21:30 Bielizna 21:45 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 21:55 F People 22:00 Tygodnie mody 22:30 Modelki 22:45 Tendances 22:55 F People 23:00 Fashion News 23:30 Modelki 23:55 F Parties 00:00 Midnight Hot 00:50 F Parties 01:00 Stroje plażowe 01:30 Fotografowie mody 01:45 F Floor 01:55 F Parties 02:00 F Hot 02:30 Hity sezonu 02:55 F Parties 03:00 Tygodnie mody 03:30 Fotografowie mody 03:55 F Parties 04:00 First Face 04:30 Bielizna 04:55 F Parties 05:00 Tygodnie mody 05:30 Modelki 05:55 F People TVN CNBC Biznes 07:30 Pieniądze od rana - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Dzień na rynkach - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Biznes lunch - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Dzień na rynkach - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:50 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:05 Piąta godzina - magazyn ekonomiczny 18:55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Inwestuj! - magazyn 20:30 Praca - magazyn ekonomiczny 21:00 Program - magazyn 21:30 90 minut - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:00 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Powtórki programów Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku